


if our love was a fairy tale, i would charge in and rescue you

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Blind date au kinda, Fluff no angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minho is only mentioned, flirting and bickering, jisung and felix make brief appearances here and there, sensory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: “Come on!” Jisung insists. “You have to try this at least once. It's like any other blind dates. With a twist.”(Or, Hyunjin learns about Seungmin and falls in love with him through all of his five senses.)





	if our love was a fairy tale, i would charge in and rescue you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a recycled plot, but the story is 100% different from my previous fic (for another fandom). I wanted to focus and emphasize on each of the senses but it was harder than i thought 😂 not sure if i did a good job, but i really tried!
> 
> this is also unedited so i apologize for any mistakes/errors and weird wordings.
> 
> title taken from the lyrics of shayne ward's breathless.

(Hearing)

“Dude, come on! What’s the worst that could happen?” Jisung asks. He follows Hyunjin briskly as they walk down the stairs to head out of the building. It doesn’t seem like Jisung’s going to stop with his agenda soon and Hyunjin sighs at the thought.

“I don’t know? We might end up not liking each other?” Hyunjin supplies. He doesn’t know why he’s even entertaining Jisung at this point. He shouldn’t have given Jisung an opening to drag this thing further and yet here they are.

“Well, no problem! That’s the good thing about this. If you don’t think you click with him or there’s no chemistry and all that jazz, say bye and delete the number. Or block it if you want,” Jisung says, head nodding to his own suggestion. “It’s easy. And fun.”

Hyunjin pushes the door open and steps out of the building. There’s a nice breeze blowing outside and Hyunjin appreciates the way it cools his face, the way the wind blows the fringe away from his eyes. It’s a refreshing break after being stuck in the studio for _ hours _. “I don’t know what’s so fun about this, honestly.”

“Come on!” Jisung insists. “You _ have _ to try this at least once. It's like any other blind dates. With a twist.”

“Look, Jisung,” Hyunjin abruptly stops walking and turns around, causing Jisung to bump into him. Laughter erupts from both of them before Hyunjin calms down again and offers a small smile to Jisung. “I appreciate you trying to set me up with people but I can’t promise you it’ll work out.”

“And that’s okay! Maybe you’ll end up becoming friends. Or not,” Jisung shrugs. “Look, this whole thing is _ perfect _ for you. I know you don’t have the best experience with people but that could change. Just talk to this person through a phone call first. You know, build the interest through actual conversations first instead of through physical appearance or attraction.”

Hyunjin thinks it over and yeah, perhaps the idea does sound a little interesting. He’ll just have to talk to the other person through phone call first, right? And from there, they could decide what to do next- whether they want to continue or stop talking altogether. Besides, Hyunjin doesn’t have to meet this person, which is a bonus point Hyunjin supposes because if things don't work out, they don’t know how each other look like so there will be no awkward interaction if life ever tries to be funny and makes them stumbled on each other.

"And Seungmin– the guy I'm introducing to you– is a good person. Well I mean, most of the time he is," Jisung shrugs.

"Right," Hyunjin raises his eyebrows up in amusement. "And you know him because?"

"He's Minho's cousin," Jisung explains. There's a slight shade of pink appearing on Jisung's cheeks at the mention of Minho's name, making Hyunjin amused for a whole different reason now. "He goes to a different university, but still nearby. I think you'll like him, even if just as a friend."

"Hmm," Hyunjin contemplates, already leaning more towards agreeing with Jisung on this whole thing and Jisung seems to sense this too by the way he's grinning widely back at Hyunjin. "Oh alright."

"Yes!" Jisung pumps a fist up in victory.

"..._ Wait. _This seems highly suspicious now. What did I just get myself into?"

"Nothing! Seungmin really is a good guy, you know? And...maybe a certain Minho owes me a dinner out now that I convinced you to try this with his little cousin," Jisung wiggles his eyebrows.

“Dinner?” Hyunjin fake-gasps and grabs the front of Jisung's shirt. "You _ used _ me."

"Hey chill! It's a win-win for both of us."

"...How is this a win for me?"

"Well Seungmin is nice _ and _ cute but don't tell him I said that."

"Huh, so much for wanting to make this a _ "meaningful" _friendship with no regards of attraction through physical appearance," Hyunjin rolls his eyes. Jisung only winks at him and then begins taking backwards steps away from Hyunjin.

"I'll send you his contact list on kakao yeah? I gotta go find Minho now," Jisung throws a salute at Hyunjin before turning around completely and jogging away.

"Wait!" Hyunjin shouts for Jisung, but the younger guy is already turning around a corner. "How can Minho be so sure I said yes?" Hyunjin mutters and then shrugs. "Maybe Minho was going to ask him out either way," Hyunjin smiles to himself as he walks towards the direction of where the dorms are.

He slumps down on the bed as soon as he got into his room, throwing his backpack on the ground as exhaustion crashes on him. Hyunjin receives a new text and seeing that it's from Jisung, Hyunjin decides to check it later and clears the notification.

Just like that, Hyunjin falls asleep.

~*~

It's two days later at the dorm when Hyunjin receives a string of texts from Jisung.

**Han Jisung**

HAVE YOU NOT CALLED SEUNGMIN YET

dude no one likes waiting

Call him

And i mean NOW

HYUNJIN

IM SERIOUS

Hyunjin's about to reply and ask Jisung to chill and perhaps apologize because he genuinely forgot about it as he's swamped with work, but then there's an incoming call from an unknown number. Hyunjin doesn't even hesitate answering because coincidently, he was assigned to a new group for the latest project that day. Hyunjin had to rush to the next class and left his number to them, asking them to call or text him to discuss about their project. With this thought in mind, he answers the call thinking it was one of his project partners.

Instead, he was greeted with a "Did you know that Minho and Jisung put a bet on who's going to call who first?"

"What?" Hyunjin asks in confusion. 

"...Wait, this is Hyunjin, right?"

"Um. Yeah?"

"Why do you sound unsure? Are you really Hyunjin? Cause if you're not and Minho gave me a random number, I swear to god—. I don't even know what I'm going to do to him but I'll think of something."

"I'm so confused right now," Hyunjin says into the receiver, before something clicks in his mind. Hyunjin puts his pen down and leans back in his chair. He's been working on the assignment for a while now. He deserves a break. "Wait, is this Seungmin?"

"Yeah? I mean. Yeah, this is Seungmin. Are you Hyunjin?" Seungmin asks again. The voice is a little nasally and slightly high-pitched with uncertainty.

Hyunjin doesn't confirm nor deny his question. "So, this is the type of person you are? Not even a proper hello or introduction to the person you just met?" Hyunjin says, making sure his tone is light and teasing so Seungmin knows he's joking.

Seungmin snorts at this but his voice is calmer when he says "Technically, we still haven't met but I suppose I should have said hello at least. _ But _ what better way to break the ice if not with greeting someone by acting like you're already close to them?"

And because Hyunjin is easily amused, he laughs at Seungmin doing the bare minimum. "Wow, you're really something. Jisung didn't mention anything about you being funny and bold."

"Really? At least Minho did told me you're a coward and that I probably had to be the one to call you first."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm _ not _a coward. I didn't get around to call you because I've been busy with stuff," Hyunjin finds himself needing to explain to Seungmin even though he doesn't know why.

"I know," Seungmin chuckles. "Because he only said that so I'd call you first and make him win the bet with Jisung. I know him."

"I can't believe they're betting on us," Hyunjin comments, though on second thought, it's actually quite believable especially remembering Jisung's texts just now. "No wonder he was trying to make me call you."

"Who cares who won or who lost. We don't get anything out of it, so."

"True," Hyunjin agrees. "Huh, _ this _ is not how I imagined our first conversation to be."

"Please, did you really think I would let our first conversation be all awkward and dry?" Even though they're talking on the phone, Hyunjin swears he can hear Seungmin rolling his eyes by the tone of his voice.

"Well, in my defense, I've never done _ this _before. Can't blame me for expecting the worst."

"Okay, fair enough. I've never done this before either," Seungmin admits. "I was a little worried you'd find me weird or that our conversation would go downhill very quickly, but hey, we're doing alright so far, yeah?"

"Mhmm," Hyunjin agrees with a hum. Seungmin seems like a good and funny guy, and everything's going better than expected so far. It's not awkward or anything, and Seungmin makes it so easy for Hyunjin to warm up to him, like they've known each other for years. Hyunjin thinks they could be friends actually, all things considered. "So, is this really how people do blind dating these days or was Jisung shitting on me?"

"Pretty sure Jisung or Minho randomly came up with the idea. Innovative, though, if you ask me. And perfect for introverts. Or lazy people."

"You don't sound like an introvert so I'm guessing you're the latter?" 

"Shut up!" Seungmin bursts out laughing that Hyunjin can't help but to laugh along. Seungmin's laughter is a pretty sound. It's music to Hyunjin's ear. He likes it, and the fact that he's the one who's making Seungmin laugh makes Hyunjin feel giddy. "You're a funny one. I'm glad we're doing this, actually. Whatever the outcome of this will be, I'm happy to have known you. I hope we remain friends, though."

"Is this you friendzoning me?" Hyunjin teases. "On our first _ "date" _no less?"

"No!" Seungmin quickly denies and laughs again. "I guess this is me trying to be your friend? I have to go soon but I hope we can still talk after this and get to know each other more. I mean, if you want to, of course."

_ If _Hyunjin wants to? Does he want to? Of course he does. "Yeah, you're pretty cool. I'd like to be friends. I'm surprised you went with their plan, though."

"Oh, weren't you going to?" Seungmin asks in surprise, suddenly sounding insecure. "Is that why you haven't tried calling me?"

"No, no," Hyunjin assures. "I really am busy with school work. I was going to give you a call later today after Jisung reminded me."

"Oh, okay. If you weren't interested, that would have made things awkward," Seungmin sounds relieved. "Honestly, I don't know why I agreed to do this? I guess I just wanted to see how it goes. And because I'm tired of Minho's poor attempts at convincing me."

"So how do you feel about this so far?"

"I feel like I made the right decision of calling you." Hyunjin has to smile at this. "Perhaps, Minho and Jisung are onto something."

"How'd they even think of introducing us together? Ughh, their minds," Hyunjin jokes.

"Or lack thereof," Seungmin counters, making Hyunjin laugh. "Seriously, they share one brain cell. But I'll admit they did great this time."

"Yeah, I guess so," Hyunjin's laugh fades into a smile, and then the conversation stops into a peaceful silence. None of them try to say anything for a few seconds but then Seungmin reluctantly breaks the silence with a: "I really have to go to my next class now." There's a smile in Seungmin's voice at least, so Hyunjin smiles back even though Seungmin can't see him. "It was really nice talking to you like this."

"Yeah. It was nice talking to you, too. Talk to you again soon?"

"Definitely. I'm glad you said that. I have a pass to call you again, then."

Hyunjin's smile widens. "You really wanna talk to me that much." He can't keep himself from teasing Seungmin over and over.

"Shut up. I mean. Okay, yes, I do. And what about it?"

“Nothing~ So I guess this is goodbye.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Okay, this is goodbye, _ for now _.”

“Yeah. Goodbye, _ for now. _”

With a lingering smile, Hyunjin pulls the phone away from his ear and ends the call. That went way, _ way _better than expected. Hyunjin couldn’t believe he actually thought of rejecting Jisung’s idea. He’s glad that he agreed to go with it, and that Seungmin also did and that he gave a call to Hyunjin first. Hyunjin is intrigued to say the least. Seungmin left a positive impression on him.

Seungmin!!!! 🤩🤩🤩

**Han Jisung**

???

DID YOU CALL HIM

He called me first

KLASJDSA

WHY DIDNT YOU CALL HIM FIRST

First of all, your keyboard smash is as ugly as you are

Bitch

Not as ugly as you

Uglie

AND i didnt get to call him cause he was quicker

But dang he sounds cute

And did i say he’s funny

Cause he is

Pfft

Ok at least things seem to go well

You think there’ll be a second call

I sure do hope so

I mean, we agreed to talk more

Look at you socializing with people :’)

And maybe possibly getting a boyfriend too?

Who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Lmao idk about that

I gotta admit tho, this is...new and fun?

Like. I wasn't expecting it to

Told you so!

Genius Han Jisung strikes again with coming up with this idea

Bow down to me peasant

Shut up uglie

NO, UGLIE. YOU SHUT UP

THIS DISRESPECT 

I mean, ok. Thanks i guess…?

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Things are looking good so far

but if Seungmin turns out to be a weirdo or a psycho, i'm strangling you

Lmao bitch calm down

He's neither of those!

You won't say that again when you get to know him more

Or when you finally meet him 😏😏😏

What's that even supposed to mean?

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

???

Whateverrr

Wait wait wait before you go on ignoring me again

Do you think you'll meet up with Seungmin someday?

Hyunjin stares at Jisung's text for a bit as he contemplates with himself.

Idk, i like how things are now

But maybe if we talk enough? Or if we ever need or want to, then maybe

…

Why? Are you going to make bets with Minho again?

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Lmao BYE

Instead of making bets, you should be making a move on each other

AALSHSKSLNSHUT

Am i wrong tho

I'm blocking you

Hyunjin smirks in satisfaction because they both know he's right. Jisung and Minho have been dancing around each other for ages when it comes to their feelings but as much as he wants for them to make a damn move already, Hyunjin really has to get back to writing his assignment again, so he puts his phone away and picks the pen back up. He figures he'll talk about it with Jisung some other time in the near future.

(If he gets distracted multiple times thinking about Seungmin and talking to him and listening to his nice voice again, no one but him has to know that.)

~*~

(Sight)

Hyunjin and Seungmin call each other a lot after that day.

Hyunjin learns something new about Seungmin every day; his last name (Kim), his major (electrical engineering (smart guy)), his hobby (photography), his favorite food _ (kimchijjigae), _ his favorite band (an indie band called day6) and so much more, and in return, Hyunjin tells Seungmin bits by bits about himself too. They have also begun messaging, leaving random texts whenever and wherever just because they can and also because they're _ never _ out of things to say. They both still don't know how each other look like and neither of them seem to mind this, never really talk about meeting up either, until now.

Hyunjin's waiting for the train that will take him to his part-time job, texting with Seungmin as per usual when Seungmin asks him the question:

**Kim Seungmin**

There will be a music festival hosted here at our uni

Do you wanna come with?

Hyunjin has to read Seungmin's text several times to really be sure Seungmin's saying what he's saying. The thought of finally meeting Seungmin makes his heart starts beating faster from excitement, but also from anxiety. What if they don't go as well with each other when they meet as they do when they're talking on the phone or texting? What if they end up not liking each other in person and stop talking altogether? Hyunjin already likes Seungmin too much (ahem. As a friend, of course) to actually have to stop talking to him and pretend he doesn't know a Kim Seungmin in his life.

_ Hold on, _ Hyunjin replies and continues with a _ my train is coming. I’ll get back to you in a bit. _It’s half the truth because his train really is coming, but it isn’t that busy so Hyunjin could have continued texting with Seungmin. But he needs to think this over first, and perhaps ask for Jisung’s opinion on this matter (even though he’s pretty much sure Jisung would ask him to go for it).

When Seungmin replies with an _ oh...ok, _Hyunjin locks his phone and puts it away, eyeing the incoming train and the little crowd of people making way for passengers in the train to hop down first before they themselves get on. Hyunjin lines up with the rest of the passengers and gets on the train, not even bothered to find a seat even though there’s a lot of empty ones because his destination is only two stops away, opting to stand at the corner instead where he can think without getting disturbed and absentmindedly people watch while he’s at it.

Hyunjin’s turning around to lean on the wall behind him as the doors closed when his eyes immediately catch the sight of a guy sitting not far away from where he’s standing. Hyunjin doesn’t know why his attention is drawn to the guy. Perhaps it’s how the guy dresses; oversized white button up shirt with short sleeves, black skinny jeans paired with white high top vans and a beret resting on the top of his light brown hair. There’s a huge round glass perched on the bridge of his nose and Hyunjin can’t help but think how cute this person is, with the little pout on his face and the small frown of his eyebrows as he looks at the screen of his phone. Hyunjin isn’t one to judge people by the way they look, but he can appreciate God’s creation, appreciate the beauty that comes with it. Perhaps, Hyunjin is being a creep for staring but he can’t find it in himself to look away. The guy seems to be typing on his phone and Hyunjin’s pulled from his stare when he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket.

_ If you’d prefer, I can invite Minho and Jisung too _ , the text from Seungmin reads. _ Or maybe, we can just meet some other time if you’re not up to it. _Hyunjin widens his eyes, realizing he’d put Seungmin on hold. And to make it even worse, it seems that Seungmin had misunderstood Hyunjin’s silence as reluctance to meet Seungmin.

_ Of course I’d like to meet you! _Hyunjin hastily replies, not wanting Seungmin to get the wrong idea. It’s ridiculous to feel this scared and unsure, but not baseless. Hyunjin really is not sure if he’d get along well with Seungmin in real life. Hyunjin tries to convince himself though. As scary as the thought is, Hyunjin needs to be brave and meet Seungmin first because he wouldn’t know for sure if he’d get along well with Seungmin if Hyunjin doesn’t interact with him.

Before Hyunjin loses his bravery and changes his mind, he texts _ I’d love to go actually. Give me more details? _ There. Hyunjin said it. There’s no taking back his words now. Seungmin doesn’t reply immediately, and it makes Hyunjin nervous but he waits anyway. Hyunjin’s eyes drift back to the cute guy he saw just now and his eyebrows raised in surprise seeing the frown on the guy’s face has been replaced with a smile, his phone pressed into his chest. It makes Hyunjin smile, too, thinking of the possibility of what is making the guy happy. Whatever it is, Hyunjin feels a strange relief for the guy because even though they’re strangers, Hyunjin thinks the guy looks better when he’s smiling than when he’s frowning. The guy pulls the phone away from his chest and activates the screen again, thumbs typing quickly. Hyunjin feels his own phone vibrates with incoming of new messages, but Hyunjin can’t check immediately as the train finally reaches his stop.

Hyunjin pulls the strap of his sling bag to prevent it from slipping off of his shoulder, feet moving towards the exit. Hyunjin steals a last glance at the guy still seated on where he is and as if finally noticing someone’s been watching him, the guy turns his head at Hyunjin. Their gazes meet for mere seconds and an involuntary smile makes its way on Hyunjin face as he steps out of the train. Hyunjin can’t even process what just happened, can’t even dwell on what he just did because there’s a lot of people in this station and his attention is focused on trying not to bump into anyone.

Climbing up the stairs, Hyunjin checks Seungmin’s last text to him.

**Kim Seungmin**

:D

Cool! I’ll tell you more about it later.

Call you later tonight?

_ Sounds like a plan! _Hyunjin replies. Already, he can’t wait to talk to Seungmin again.

~*~

If Hyunjin takes a look in the mirror _ again _ and scrutinizes his choice of fashion for that day, he doesn't think he'd be out of his dorm any time soon _ and _ he's _ already _ running late to meet up with Seungmin (his heart skips a beat again at the realization of finally seeing Seungmin face to face. Holy shit. It's _ really _happening.), so Hyunjin keeps the black and white striped sweatshirt and black ripped jeans on, completing the look with beret hat, a pair of dangling earrings and his favorite sneakers. It's a decent look if Hyunjin were to be honest with himself, but most importantly, it's comfortable, which Hyunjin was aiming for in the first place. If he were going to meet Seungmin for the first time, might as well be as comfortable as he can so he'd be relaxed and able to be himself at the same time.

Hyunjin is on the way to the bus stop when he receives a call from Seungmin. Talking to Seungmin on the phone makes the journey to Seungmin’s university a short one, and hearing Seungmin’s voice is both a calming and nervous experience especially knowing Hyunjin’s finally meeting the owner of the voice soon.

“Okay, I think I’m here?” Hyunjin says, eyeing a huge banner about the music festival hung on the gates at the entrance of the university. People are seen going in and out of the compound, no doubt here for the same reason as Hyunjin’s. “Should I just head inside?”

“Oh, that’s great! I can come pick you up?”

“Yeah, actually, please do. I don’t even know where to go.”

Seungmin chuckles at this. “Okay, just stay where you are. I’ll come get you in a bit.”

“Can’t wait,” Hyunjin smiles. “I’m excited to meet you. But I’m also a little nervous,” he admits.

“Don’t be nervous,” Hyunjin can hear the smile in Seungmin’s voice. “Although honestly, me too.” Hearing that makes Hyunjin feels a little bit relieved because it’s somewhat comforting to know the feelings are mutual. “I’m on my way to the front now. See you soon!”

“Mhmm, see you soon!” Hyunjin agrees and they end the call.

Hyunjin waits a few steps away from the main entrance, leaning on the brick wall as he absentmindedly watches people and his surroundings. He notices there’s also a lot of other people loitering around the entrance, presumably waiting for their friends. The noises and movements around him are a nice distraction from the chaos of nerves inside him, but not quite enough to distract him from his thoughts because Hyunjin finds himself still thinking about how Seungmin actually looks like in real life, if he would be taller or shorter than Hyunjin, and the way he usually dressed on a daily basis, which then…makes him realizes both Seungmin and him don’t even know what the other is wearing, so how will they find each other?

“Dumb boys,” Hyunjin chuckles in amusement to himself, hand reaching out for his phone again. Just as he was grabbing the said phone, Hyunjin's gaze lands on a familiar figure walking past the entrance gates. Hyunjin's eyes light up with recognition and excitement at the coincidence of meeting the guy from the train again. So he goes this university! What a random coincidence.

The guy is wearing all black this time– from the beanie on his head, to the oversized hoodie, down to his pants and sneakers. He still has a huge round glass perched on the bridge of his nose and it makes Hyunjin realizes that it's probably a pair of prescribed glasses instead of fashion glasses.

The guy seems to be searching for something (or someone), eyes looking around the area. Hyunjin lets himself stare (discreetly, of course) for a little bit more, watches as the guy moves to stand near the streetlamp and takes his phone out to immediately type something on it before pressing the phone to his ear.

Hyunjin startles when his phone rings. He turns away and answers the call when he sees Seungmin's name flashing on the screen. "I was about to call you," Hyunjin says instead of greeting the other guy.

"Because you realized we didn't tell each other what we're wearing, too?" Seungmin laughs and Hyunjin's ears perk up at this because he sounds...near, and not just through the phone. "Wait," Seungmin seems to realize it too. Hyunjin's eyes immediately look around to find a guy who's on the phone, and his gaze meets with the same guy standing near the streetlamp.

_ Wait, _Hyunjin blinks dumbly. Neither of them says anything or looks away, gazes locked on each other. Hyunjin's heart starts beating faster with hope and excitement, because if the guy really is Seungmin…

"Are you wearing a black and white striped sweatshirt?" Hyunjin can hear Seungmin say into the receiver. A grin makes its way across Hyunjin's face when he sees the guy's mouth moved to say the same thing.

"Aww, look at us wearing matching colors," Hyunjin finds himself saying, confirming what Seungmin is asking. Hyunjin is happy and thrilled to know that the train guy is indeed Seungmin. It's funny now that Hyunjin thinks about it again. He'd met Seungmin before and he didn't even know it!

"Well, technically, black isn't a color, so…"

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and makes sure that Seungmin could see it. "Nerd. You know what I mean."

Hyunjin hears Seungmin chuckle, making Hyunjin's eyes find Seungmin's again. Neither of them is making a move to come closer, and Hyunjin really doesn't know why or what's stopping them.

"Are you coming over or do I have to go there, _ or _ is this how we're going to communicate for the rest of the day?" Hyunjin decides to ask jokingly. He's rewarded with Seungmin's laughter and the sight of him saying "Yeah, sorry about that" before Seungmin pulls the phone away from his ear and ends the call as he walks to where Hyunjin is standing. Hyunjin pulls his own phone away and pockets it.

"Hey," Seungmin says with a soft smile when he stops to stand in front of Hyunjin. Hyunjin notices the subtle height difference between them and can't help but think how endearing that is. 

Hyunjin grins back at Seungmin. "Hey yourself, tiny."

"Pshh, you're not even that much taller than me," Seungmin huffs, crossing his arms on his chest.

"True, but up close like this, you do look tiny in that huge hoodie," Hyunjin makes a point. "Tiny _ and _ cute. Don't worry."

"Oh," Seungmin blinks in surprise, seemingly flustered by Hyunjin's comment. He clears his throat and fixes the glasses on the bridge of his nose. There's a hint of pink dusting across his cheeks, and Hyunjin watches with an amused smile on his face. "Umm. Thanks, I guess. It's comfortable and thick enough to keep me warm later if the temperature drops drastically. Your outfit though," Seungmin glances down at Hyunjin's shirt briefly before looking back up. "Will you be fine?"

"Yeah," Hyunjin waves a dismissive hand at the question. "I will be."

Somehow, they fall into silence again after that, eyes regarding each other carefully. It feels like Seungmin is seeing right into him and Hyunjin can’t stop the blush from spreading on his neck up to the tips of his ears. “What?” Hyunjin asks to break the silence. “Something on my face?”

This seems to drag Seungmin out from his thoughts, a sheepish smile on his face as he rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry. It’s just that...Jisung told me you were…,” he narrows his eyes unsurely, as if considering whether he should say it or not. “Ugly.” Hyunjin bursts out laughing out loud, gaining a few curious stares thrown their way. Not that Hyunjin cares. “Umm, I mean,” Seungmin quickly adds. “It wouldn’t have mattered how you look, honestly. But you’re definitely _ not _ ugly. How is this fair, come on!” he ends with a slight whine in his voice.

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin asks with a lingering laughter.

“You already have amazing sense of humor and personality in general,” Seungmin starts. “And now you turn out to be really cute and good-looking, too. _ How _is that fair?”

Hyunjin smirks. “Oh you think I’m cute and good-looking. Good to know.”

“Anyway,” Seungmin clears his throat and looks away, the blush going a deeper shade of red on his face. “Do you want to get something to drink first? They’re still doing sound check. My friend has already reserved a good spot, too.”

“Sure,” Hyunjin agrees with a smile and a small nod of his head. They walk side by side in silence, Hyunjin following Seungmin's lead. "Where is this place again?"

"It's just nearby," Seungmin points to a certain direction. Not that Hyunjin can see which one he's pointing at but he nods his head anyway. "We can get snacks to eat too."

"We should get fried chicken," Hyunjin suggests. Seungmin nods thoughtfully. "And some _ tteokbokki _. Maybe some cheeseburgers and fries."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm not. Just making sure we'll have enough food to last the whole festival."

"If you say so."

"Yes, that is so." Right after saying that, Hyunjin's stomach makes a rumbling noise. Hyunjin gasps at his stomach in betrayal but Seungmin is laughing so heartily that Hyunjin thinks he doesn't mind it all that much, even if he's a little embarrassed. 

Hyunjin has always thought Seungmin's laughter is cute but hearing and _ seeing _ it in person is a whole different story altogether. It's a stunning sight with Seungmin's eyes curling into pretty crescents. Hyunjin's heart totally does not skip a beat at that and he's most definitely not staring, nope. He's just– appreciating the sight.

Yup. He's going to do a lot of appreciating today.

~*~

When they get back to campus ground, the field where the stage is located at is already half filled with people sitting on their own picnic mats, but just as Seungmin said, they got a pretty good spot. It's a few hundred meters away from the main stage, with a good view of the whole stage.

"Hey," Seungmin greets his friend sitting on the mat as he settles down the food and drinks that they had bought earlier. Said friend looks up from the screen of his phone to acknowledge Seungmin's presence with a smile, which then turns into a grin when he notices Hyunjin settling beside Seungmin. He has pastel purple hair that reminds Hyunjin of cotton candies, and pretty dots of freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks. His smile is blinding– the kind of smile that's welcoming and contagious and makes Hyunjin grins back at him.

"Hi, mate. You must be Hyunjin," he says, extending his arm to shake Hyunjin's hand. Hyunjin wasn't expecting the deep voice to come from such a cute face and it must have shown on his face because both Seungmin and his friend are laughing at him. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm Felix!"

Hyunjin recovers quickly and chuckles. "Sorry about that. Your voice is really charming," he compliments sincerely. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you and likewise!" Felix pulls his hand back. "Jisung needs to get his eyes checked, though, because you're definitely _ not _as ugly as he claimed you to be."

"Right??" Seungmin agrees immediately.

"Jisung calls everyone ugly with his whole chest," Hyunjin jokes. Jisung doesn't call people that, but when he does, it's not with ill intentions. In fact, Hyunjin's come to accept that it's a weird term of endearment Jisung uses on people close to him, mostly on Hyunjin. "Oh, wait no actually, he said Seungmin was cute."

"Oh, isn't he now," Felix grins again, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Very cute.”

"Very funny," Seungmin interrupts with an eyeroll, but the blush on his face does not go unnoticed by either Hyunjin nor Felix. "You sure you don't wanna stay? We've bought enough food and drink."

"Nope," Felix says, the same time Hyunjin asks "Oh, you're not staying?"

"Nope," Felix confirms, shaking his head with a small laugh. "Come on, you can't expect me to be here and third wheel your first date."

"You make me third wheel your date with Changbin all the time."

"This is really a date?" Hyunjin and Felix asks eerily at the same time again, matching grins on their faces when their gazes meet, and then the laughter that follows after.

"You know what? Just go. Go to your _ Changbinnie _ and be gross somewhere else," Seungmin shoves Felix's shoulder.

"Aww is Seungminnie shy, shy, shy?" Felix teases. Seungmin only grumbles as he pushes Felix some more, the blush deepening on his face. Hyunjin finds it so, _ so _adorable. “Bye, Hyunjin! I hope this means we’ll see you around more.”

“Bye!” Hyunjin sends Felix off with a wave of his hand.

“I’m never, never, _ never _ ever letting Felix near you again.”

“Aww, why not? We make a pretty good team.”

“Pretty good team ganging up against Kim Seungmin, yes.”

“Yes, exactly.”

_ “We’re _supposed to be a good team. You know, you and I.”

“I’m sure we make a good team,” Hyunjin humors Seungmin. The silence that falls around them after is a comfortable one. The people on stage seems to still doing final sound check. Once in a while, the strumming of guitars could be heard, as well as the strikes of the drum sets and people testing the microphones. The sun is beginning to set in right behind the stage. The golden hour provides such a rich and soft light around them, making Seungmin look even prettier and ethereal, even if he’s currently stuffing his mouth with french fries.

“What?” Seungmin stops chewing when he hears Hyunjin laughing at him, the french fries stuffed on the inside of his cheeks makes him look like a squirrel.

“You look exactly like Jisung when you stuff your face with food like this.”

“And what about it?” Seungmin huffs.

“Nothing~” Hyunjin sing-songs. “It’s cute.”

“You think Jisung is cute?”

“Not as cute as you,” Hyunjin grins, laughing and rubbing his hand on Seungmin’s back when the latter chokes on his fries.

“Okay, I lose,” Seungmin admits. "There's no way I can win against that smart mouth."

Hyunjin tips his head back and laughs. "Why do you even bother trying?"

Seungmin answers with a shrug. Then: “Anyway, have I told you Day6 is performing today?” 

“Hmm. Only a hundred times or two,” Hyunjin teases. “But go on.”

Hyunjin is glad that he said that, because Seungmin’s eyes begin to sparkle with so much love and admiration as he talks about Day6. Hyunjin thinks he can stare at those eyes and can listen to Seungmin talk all day and all night long without ever getting bored.

Hyunjin finds that it's a reality he doesn't mind having.

(And a part of him even dares to hope that one day, Seungmin could and would talk about Hyunjin in the same level of love and admiration. A guy could dream.)

~*~

(Smell)

"You don't have to do this," Hyunjin says for the third time that night as they wait for the bus to reach this stop so that they can take it to head back to Hyunjin's dorm. "I can go home by myself."

"But I want to," Seungmin insists, eyes wide and innocent. "If I researched correctly just now, my apartment is right in the middle of your university and mine, so it won't be a long way back home after sending you off."

"Really?"

"Really! I even think that my apartment is a lot closer to your university than mine," Seungmin chuckles in amusement. "We could have seen each other before but didn't realize it. That's a funny thought."

"Yeah, but not impossible," Hyunjin agrees, remembering the day he met Seungmin for the first time in the train. "Remember the day you asked me if I wanted to go to the music festival with you?"

"Mhmm," Seungmin prompts him to continue.

"We actually met that day," Hyunjin tells Seungmin. The younger guy makes a surprised, confused noise.

"We did?"

"We did," Hyunjin nods. "I didn't know it was you then. You were a stranger at that time– an intriguing one at that and–" Hyunjin pauses midway as everything starts to click together.

"What?" Seungmin asks curiously.

"You were _ pouting _ at your phone. I was wondering what could possibly be making this stranger sad. And then you were hugging your phone and smiling at it," Hyunjin recalls, a smile slowly appearing on his face as a familiar blush creeps across Seungmin's face. "Thinking back about it now, was it because of me?"

"But I didn't see you!" Seungmin says instead of answering. "I would have remembered if I did— _ oh." _ Hyunjin watches as realization dawns on Seungmin. "You...you were the guy who smiled at me?"

"Yes."

"Oh. _ Oh! _ That was you! I _ thought _ you looked vaguely familiar but couldn't recall properly," Seungmin says in wonder. "Oh, that makes a lot of sense. Wow, I can't believe we've met before."

Hyunjin hums and without thinking, throws his arm around Seungmin's neck and shoulders. It's such a natural thing for Hyunjin to do with his family and friends that it doesn't even register in his brain that this is Seungmin he's dealing with. Even though Hyunjin considers them close, he should have asked permission from Seungmin first, or asked Seungmin if he was comfortable with this. It's only when Hyunjin feels Seungmin tensing up a little that he realizes what he's doing. Hyunjin is about to pull away and apologize when he suddenly feels hesitant arm sneaking across his back and a hand holding his waist softly. Hyunjin doesn't mind his friends holding and touching him like this– _ thrives _ on it, even– so feeling Seungmin reciprocating his touch only makes Hyunjin tighten his hold around Seungmin.

"Is this okay?" Hyunjin asks to make sure. He doesn't want to come out as impolite and pushy, clinging onto Seungmin like this if Seungmin is uncomfortable with it.

"Yeah," Seungmin replies. Hyunjin feels Seungmin relaxing against his touch. "Don't worry about it. My friends are touchy, too. I'm used to it. I was just a little surprised earlier, but I promise you I'm okay with this. Thank you for asking, though," Seungmin assures, hand rubbing on Hyunjin's side. Hyunjin squirms a little when Seungmin's fingers _ lightly _dig into his side because he's very ticklish there. Seungmin's eyes light up with mischief at this, like he's discovered an important information and is now up to no good with what he knows.

"No," Hyunjin quickly warns.

"What?" Seungmin asks innocently even though the grin on his face says anything but that. Thankfully, the bus is approaching the stop, so Hyunjin uses that opportunity to distract Seungmin. Hyunjin puts his hands on Seungmin's shoulders and pushes him to climb up the steps once the door open. After scanning their t-card, they take a seat at the farthest back. 

It’s on the bus, with Seungmin taking the window seat, light breeze blowing in from the opened window, when Hyunjin’s nose catches a scent.

The scent is strong, but not in a bad way- a mix of nice woody, clean and fresh smell. Hyunjin wonders why he hadn't noticed it before. It’s also layered with a subtle smell of fabric softener, which makes it all the more of an intriguing smell. It’s a pleasant smell, but also makes Hyunjin suddenly self-conscious of his own smell. Quietly, Hyunjin takes a sniff of his shirt and scowls when he can clearly identify the smell of fried chicken and chilli paste sauce from the _ tteokbokki _on the fabric.

“What are you doing?” Seungmin chuckles. Surprised, Hyunjin straightens up on his seat and sees Seungmin looking at him, covering his laugh with his sweater paw(!!!). Hyunjin clears his throat in embarrassment.

“Nothing. I just realized I smell really _ gross _ right now. Sorry about that.”

“Really?” Seungmin scrunches his nose and leans closer to take a sniff on Hyunjin’s sweater, surprising Hyunjin a little. Luckily, Hyunjin’s reflex is slow that night, so he doesn’t pull away because he really doesn’t want to embarrass Seungmin. Besides, with Seungmin leaning close to him, Hyunjin could try to catch that scent on Seungmin again…

Yeap. He definitely could.

“Huh, don’t worry. No one can really smell it unless they sniff on your shirt like this,” Seungmin pulls away, unintentionally meeting Hyunjin’s gaze and locking it with his. The scent is so much stronger now and strangely addicting, and Hyunjin finds himself really attracted to it. It makes Hyunjin think stupid thoughts, however, like _ how nice would it be to nuzzle my nose on the crook of Seungmin’s shoulder? _ and _ Wow, Seungmin has a pretty neck. _

Okay, scratch that. It’s not stupid- it’s _ creepy _. Hyunjin feels ashamed of himself.

“That’s good to know then,” Hyunjin breaks the eye contact and looks away. The scent lingers, though, wafting in the air around them and while Hyunjin is feeling very much attracted to the smell, he mentally screams at himself and his smelling sense for catching that scent because now, there’s absolutely no way he could get rid of it out of his mind.

“Anyway, how long do you think it will take to reach your dorm?”

“What? Can’t wait to get rid of me already?” Hyunjin jokes. Seungmin laughs at that and denies the playful accusation. Seungmin is laughing with the kind of laughter that sounds pleasing to the ears, so genuine that it makes Hyunjin laugh too. There’s just something in the way Seungmin laughs that make the butterflies flutter in Hyunjin’s stomach- from the way his eyes crinkle (one eye smaller than the other), to his shoulders shaking lightly and all the way down to the way he would clap his hands. Seungmin’s melodic laugh coupled with how nice he smells (and how funny and adorable person Seungmin is) make Hyunjin feels..._ something. _

Hyunjin is not sure what this feeling is just yet, but that’s okay. Hyunjin will figure it out eventually.

~*~

“Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun,” Hyunjin says. They’re standing outside the gates to the dorm since they have security and people who don't live there can't enter without a student's pass.

"I'm glad," Seungmin asks.

Hyunjin stares at Seungmin contemplatively before deciding to fuck it and just ask Seungmin what he wanted to know. "Can I ask you something?" Seungmin nods his head for Hyunjin to continue. "Did you mean it just now? About how it didn't matter how I look like?"

"Yes, of course. People are more than just their looks alone," Seungmin replies. "It's cheesy, but really, what's more important to me is what is inside of you. If you're beautiful on the inside, then you are, too, on the outside. You're already an amazing person way before we met today, Hyunjin. Though I guess your look is a bonus."

Hyunjin thinks he gets what Seungmin is saying. Honestly, Hyunjin thinks Seungmin is beautiful, too, even way before they met. Seungmin is so funny and kind and sweet that it's hard to not like him. "Glad to know you think my organs are beautiful," Hyunjin says wittily, ignoring the way his heart flutters hearing Seungmin's words. "Wait, you're not after my organs to sell in the black market, are you?"

"Wayyy to ruin the moment, Hwang," Seungmin laughs out loud.

"Moment? What moment? I need to be sure you're not trying to extract my beautiful organs away from me!" That only makes Seungmin laugh harder.

"You're so silly," Seungmin says fondly. "But maybe you're onto something. Maybe I am after your organs. Your heart to be precise."

"I knew it!" Hyunjin gasps and feigns a horrified look, using his arms to cover and protect himself. "You're going to sell it for _ a lot _ of money so you can go watch Day6 whenever, wherever. At least, use half of it to pay my tuition fee, please."

"Actually, I was going to take care of it carefully," Seungmin mumbles, looking strangely embarrassed and there's a blush on his face. Before Hyunjin could say more, Seungmin is already hastily excusing himself, saying his goodbye and disappearing into the night.

It's not until Hyunjin's all showered and comfortable in bed, ready for sleep to claim him, when he finally _ gets _ what Seungmin was implying about getting Hyunjin's heart, and why Seungmin was so flustered with Hyunjin's reply.

"Oh my _ god," _Hyunjin widens his eyes and then proceeds to scream into his pillow.

He's such a stupid and oblivious guy.

(And Jisung– Jisung makes sure he knows it too. Hyunjin is quick to retort though, saying that they're both the same. Jisung had only shrugged, but both Minho and him stop interfering after, busy trying to win each other instead, which, _ thank god, finally. _)

~*~

(Touch + Taste)

After their first meeting, they've upgraded their ways of communicating to video calling and also following each other on social media sites.

Hyunjin used to daydream about talking to Seungmin and hearing his voice again, but now that Hyunjin has met Seungmin in person and knows what he looks like, Hyunjin finds himself daydreaming about the day he'll get to meet Seungmin again. Even though their universities are located in the same area, they're always busy with studies and their part time jobs to be able to meet each other, so they're stuck to video calling or talking on the phone most of the time. When Seungmin quits one of his part time jobs, he suddenly has extra spare time, which coincidentally clashes with one of Hyunjin's day off, so when Seungmin suggests that they meet that day, Hyunjin quickly agrees.

Hyunjin should have expected it.

For their last few video calls, Seungmin had been hiding his hair with either a beanie or a hoodie with the strings tied under his chin. Hyunjin hadn't suspected anything out of the ordinary out of it, but now that he's meeting up with Seungmin again at the playground slash park located right in front of Seungmin's apartment, seeing the younger sporting an unmistakably red hair, Hyunjin thinks he should have seen it coming.

"Oh my god," is the first thing Hyunjin says after rushing and standing in front of Seungmin sitting on the swing set.

"Oh you're here," Seungmin quickly hides his phone in the pocket of his jacket and looks up at Hyunjin. "What?"

"Your hair!" Hyunjin gapes, finger pointing at Seungmin's cherry-red hair. Seungmin puts his hands up, uselessly trying to hide it from view.

"Ah, it was a stupid dare," Seungmin whines dejectedly. "I want to dye it back but I don't want to further damage my hair," he ends with a pout.

"Why?" Hyunjin takes a seat on the swing beside Seungmin, hands grabbing the metal chain and eyes trained on the younger guy and his new hair. 

"I hate it."

_ "Why?" _ Hyunjin asks again. He doesn't get why Seungmin hates it. With Seungmin wearing a light grey hoodie and a washed denim jacket, the red stands up so much against the muted color and Seungmin's fair skin. Seungmin looks ridiculously good. It's _ so _not healthy for Hyunjin's heart and brain.

" I don't know…I look weird."

"It looks good on you though," Hyunjin assures. "Like, _ really _good. It suits you."

Seungmin puffs his cheeks and blows air on his fringe, and Hyunjin's lips curl into a smile at the cute sight. "I guess." Seungmin sounds unsure and unconvinced but a little more accepting than he was 5 minutes ago. "Whatever, it's just hair."

_ "Pretty _ hair," Hyunjin reaches over to ruffle Seungmin's hair, surprised to find how soft it is. Seungmin must've taken good care of it after bleaching and dyeing it red. "So pretty and soft and fluffy!" Hyunjin ruffles Seungmin's hair into a mess, gaining a whiny complaint from Seungmin, although the younger guy does nothing to actually stop Hyunjin. Hyunjin laughs at the mess that is Seungmin's hair, and at the half-hearted glare Seungmin is throwing his way.

"Ha ha ha," Seungmin laughs without humor and with a straight face, prompting Hyunjin to laugh harder at him. "Meanie."

"Why are you calling yourself?" Hyunjin asks cheekily, but gasps in surprise at Seungmin launching himself at Hyunjin. Seungmin is tickling Hyunjin's sides but Hyunjin manages to escape and makes a run for the playset across where the swing sets are.

"Hwang Hyunjin!"

"Catch me if you can, _ slowpoke," _ Hyunjin taunts as he climbs up the steps heading towards the chutes. The playground set was not meant for adults so it's a little cramped and hinders Hyunjin from moving too quickly, but he doesn't think Seungmin would catch up to him _ that _ fast. Hyunjin feels Seungmin grabbing his ankle, and curse Hyunjin's slow reflex for reacting poorly. Instead of pulling his leg away, Hyunjin shrieks and turns around to push Seungmin away, which, of course is a futile attempt.

"Gotcha," Seungmin grins, the hands on Hyunjin's knees quickly creeping up to Hyunjin's sides to tickle him.

"No!" Hyunjin squirms and tries to avoid Seungmin's hands as much as he can, laughing uncontrollably. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Seungmin takes mercy on Hyunjin at least, stopping his tickles but cackling at Hyunjin. "I'm sorry," Hyunjin says again, just in case Seungmin changes his mind and tickles Hyunjin again. Hyunjin leans heavily against the plastic wall, breathless from running and laughing, but there's warmth settling in his stomach and heart. "I'll fix your hair again real nice," he offers, hand going up to comb Seungmin's hair back to shape.

Hyunjin does as what he said, letting out giggles here and there because he can't help it– can't help how happy and content he is in that moment. Seungmin lets Hyunjin fix his hair. The younger is strangely quiet, but there's a wide smile on his face as he watches Hyunjin with a soft and fond gaze.

The last wave of giggles finally fades, only a mutual smile remaining on their faces. Hyunjin's hands go down, his thumbs and fingers sliding along the smooth skin of Seungmin's jawline before they cup Seungmin's cheeks in a careful hold. Hyunjin coos internally when Seungmin has his hand around Hyunjin's wrist and leans into his touch.

"I have something to tell you," Seungmin says, his voice barely above a whisper as if he's afraid to break the tranquility surrounding them. Seungmin lets go of Hyunjin's wrist to press it on Hyunjin's hand instead, and Hyunjin immediately notices how warm but shaky it feels against his hand, so when Seungmin slips his fingers in between Hyunjin's own, Hyunjin squeezes Seungmin's hand as best as he could as a comforting gesture. Seungmin smiles in appreciation, pulling Hyunjin's hand away from his cheek to press a soft kiss on Hyunjin's palm. Hyunjin blushes at how intimate this feels, even more so when he can't stop himself from staring at Seungmin's lips. If he leans a little closer, Hyunjin is positive he could touch Seungmin's lips with his own and–

"I like you, you know?" Seungmin breaks the silence again, pulling Hyunjin away from his thoughts. Hyunjin is half-surprised by the confession, but at the same time, he'd expected it– he was just not sure Seungmin would do it that day. Given the circumstances, it was a perfect timing and opportunity, though, and Hyunjin is glad that Seungmin chose that moment to let Hyunjin knows how he feels. "I can't pinpoint when exactly did I start feeling this way but I think…" Seungmin trails off, gaze down. "I think it was on that night when you stayed on the phone with me because I couldn't sleep. We weren't even that close at that time, and yet you picked up the call even though it was unreasonably late at night and you had an early class that morning," Seungmin smiles recalling that night, and Hyunjin smiles as well because he remembers it well too.

"Just so you know, I turned up to my class looking like a hybrid of a zombie and a panda that day," Hyunjin jokes and Seungmin laughs breathily, the tension and anxiety leaving him and it's obvious in the way that his shoulders relax completely.

"I'm sorry," Seungmin says. "I think you're an amazing person and I do really like you. I like you a lot and have been for a while now, and I just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you for letting me know," Hyunjin starts, and the light in Seungmin's eyes dims a little at his response. Not wanting Seungmin to misunderstand, Hyunjin grabs Seungmin's hand in a proper hold and prevents him from moving away by resting his other hand on Seungmin's nape. Seungmin looks surprised by the sudden firm hold on him, but he stops trying to pull away, eyes imploring Hyunjin's. "Because, what a coincidence– I like you, too, and I really, really, _ really _wanna kiss you right now," he says, using his thumb to gently swipe Seungmin's lower lip.

Seungmin looks shocked at first (really, Hyunjin doesn't know why it's shocking to Seungmin. Hyunjin is very sure he hadn't been subtle about his feelings and when he's flirting with Seungmin), but the shock is gradually replaced with happy realization and Hyunjin watches in amazement at the way Seungmin's lips curl into a huge smile, the way his eyes crinkle with mirth, the way his whole face lights up with happiness and it's all because of _ Hyunjin. _Hyunjin wants to keep being the reason the smile is on Seungmin's face, wants to be the reason for Seungmin's happiness.

"Yeah?" Seungmin finally says something back. "What a coincidence because I really, really, _ really _want to kiss you right now, too."

They burst into peals of laughter, so quiet that only the both of them could hear– not that there's anyone else at the playground considering it's already late afternoon and the sun will set in a few minutes.

When Seungmin leans forward, Hyunjin meets him halfway, their eyes fluttering closed. Hyunjin immediately notes two things: one, Seungmin's lips are warm and smooth against his own, and two, it's not electric when their lips touched – no instant fireworks playing behind his eyelids nor flowers blooming, _ but. _ But the build up for it is amazing; from the way Seungmin moves to straddle Hyunjin, Seungmin's fingers brushing softly along Hyunjin's jawline, to his lips fitting nicely in between Seungmin's and the way their lips move against the other's, and all the way to Hyunjin's hand sliding down to Seungmin's chest and feeling Seungmin's heart hammering against his palm in the same chaotic rhythm as his own. Suddenly, Hyunjin feels and breathes and tastes everything Seungmin. It's addicting and breathtaking and Hyunjin is so, _ so _enamoured of Seungmin.

Seungmin chases Hyunjin's lips when Hyunjin pulls away, making a small noise of disapproval at the loss of contact and Hyunjin has to smile at this. "This is sweet and all," Hyunjin says in between their kisses, his hands finding their way underneath Seungmin's shirt, pressing his slightly cold hands against Seungmin warm skin. He revels in the fact that his touch makes Seungmin's breath stutters and makes the younger presses himself closer to Hyunjin. "But we shouldn't be doing this here," Hyunjin tries, even though he doesn't make any move to stop Seungmin. In fact, Hyunjin is tilting his head back to give access to Seungmin, enjoying the attention Seungmin's lips are giving to his neck. "What if an unsuspecting passerby sees us?" Hyunjin tries again.

Seungmin snorts but pulls away to cup his hands on Hyunjin's cheeks before pressing kisses all over Hyunjin's face, making Hyunjin giggle. "No one is going to see us. Everyone is busy getting ready for dinner. But by any chance that someone does see us, I guess just let them watch," Seungmin shrugs nonchalantly.

"Wow, didn't peg you as an exhibitionist," Hyunjin teases. "You never fail to surprise me."

"Wha-. You know that's not what I meant!"

Hyunjin snickers. "I mean it though; we should go somewhere else." He kisses Seungmin slowly and teasingly to tempt the younger guy. "We _ could _ go back to your place that's literally just across the street. But if you're really into people watching us, I guess we can go back to my dorm as I have roommates for this purpose right here–" Hyunjin yelps when Seungmin pinches his side, but laughs and holds Seungmin securely when the younger guy buries his face in Hyunjin's shoulder in embarrassment. "I–," feeling Seungmin latching his lips on the crook of Hyunjin's neck, for a split second, Hyunjin forgets what he wanted to say, but even more so when Seungmin starts nibbling on the flesh and then pressing his tongue on the bite marks. "S-Seungmin," Hyunjin swallows thickly, feeling a shiver down his spine, his hands fisting on the back of Seungmin's denim jacket. "We should– we should go," Hyunjin pushes Seungmin by the shoulders to make Seungmin look at him. 

This sight of Seungmin with the golden light from the sunset is a familiar view. Seungmin still looks pretty and ethereal, but now there's something else glinting in his eyes as he stares at Hyunjin. Hyunjin wants to kiss Seungmin, wants to never stop kissing him.

"You're so beautiful," Hyunjin mutters in awe. "I really like you a lot."

Seungmin's gaze softens hearing this. Then he takes Hyunjin's hand and Hyunjin follows Seungmin in a daze, climbing down the playground set and walking towards the building where he thinks Seungmin's house is. They get inside the elevator and once the doors close, Seungmin kisses Hyunjin again, and Hyunjin lets him. He kisses Seungmin back just eagerly.

+++

(Hearing + Sight + Touch + Smell + Taste)

Living off-campus ground has its own perks, even if it's a pain in the ass sometimes to pay the monthly rent, especially because he's living alone. Living alone means maximum privacy and having the whole space to himself, means that he doesn’t have to share spaces with other people and doesn’t have to deal with having dirty roommates or whatsoever, because Seungmin likes his privacy and likes his place squeaky clean.

It's especially convenient at times like _ this _too; when Hyunjin misses him or him missing Hyunjin and they want some quiet time alone from other people, so Seungmin can always invite Hyunjin over whenever they please.

"I've done it!" Hyunjin says into the phone as soon as Seungmin answers the call. Seungmin grins immediately at the sound of his boyfriend's giddy and relieved voice. God, he's so whipped for this Hwang Hyunjin. "I delivered my presentation smoothly and submitted my essays. That's a wrap for the horrible month! I'm free! For now...But free!"

"Congrats, baby. I knew you could do it. So proud of you," Seungmin praises, pressing the phone closer to his ear to hear clearer amidst the crowded and noisy hallway.

"Thank you!" Hyunjin replies cheerfully. "I'm done for the day. What about you?"

Seungmin stops outside of the lecture room, deciding to wait outside first since class would only start in another 10 more minutes. Usually, Seungmin likes to enter early to get a good seat and prepare his things for notes taking, but if he could talk to Hyunjin and hear his voice like this, Seungmin would gladly make a few sacrifices. "I have a class in less than 10 minutes, and then another one after."

"Ahh," Seungmin can hear the deflate in Hyunjin's voice. "Meaning I can't see you soon?"

"Sorry," Seungmin says, genuinely sorry.

"I missed you," Hyunjin's voice is smaller and quieter this time. Seungmin _ knows _Hyunjin is pouting and that makes his heart aches. They haven't had the time to see each other much these past weeks because they're both busy college kids with tons of assignments and projects to complete. Even though they still talk a lot on a daily basis, it isn't the same and not quite enough compared to when they actually meet in person.

"I missed you, too," Seungmin lets Hyunjin know, his own voice quiet– partly because there are still people walking by that could easily hear him, and partly because he suddenly realizes how much he misses Hyunjin and misses having him around. "But we can meet later if you want? You can go to my apartment first."

"Really?" Hyunjin sounds so hopeful. "But what am I going to do while waiting…"

"I know you haven't been getting much rest lately so you should get some sleep!"

"Will you be there by the time I wake up?"

"If you take a _ very _ long nap, then yes."

Hyunjin giggles at this. "Okay, I think I can do that. Do you need anything? I can get for you while I'm on my way to your place."

"I just need you to arrive at the right place, safe and sound," Seungmin grins teasingly. Even though Hyunjin can't see him, Seungmin is sure Hyunjin can detect it in his voice.

"Oh my god, that was _ one _ time!" Hyunjin huffs into the receiver. "And I was _ exhausted _. Can't blame me for knocking on the wrong door. Besides, they all look the same!"

"I know, baby," Seungmin chuckles. "I'm just teasing you. Do be careful, though, yeah? I'll see you in 3 hours."

"Okay," is all Hyunjin says.

"3 hours won't feel that long if you sleep it off," Seungmin coaxes. "I gotta go now."

"Right. I'll see you soon!"

"Soon," Seungmin agrees before they end the call. He could only wish that soon would come soon enough.

~*~

The couch in Seungmin's apartment is adjacent to the main entrance, so when he enters his home, he immediately sees Hyunjin lying down on the said couch (although Seungmin can only see his legs from this angle).

It's quiet in there, and Hyunjin doesn't seem to make a move nor notice Seungmin's arrival, which means that Hyunjin is most probably still asleep. Quietly, Seungmin closes the door behind him, slipping his shoes off and arranging them nicely next to Hyunjin's, before making his way to the living room. 

Seungmin's apartment is not much of an apartment. It's more of an officetel instead, with the living room, dining area, kitchen and bathroom on the first floor, and sleeping area on the second floor. It's admittedly small, but spacious enough for one person– and fits two grown adults perfectly fine. Seungmin loves this place, even more so when Hyunjin's here to make it feel a lot more like home.

Walking into the living room area, Hyunjin is indeed asleep on the couch with his airpods on and a book resting on his chest. Hyunjin looks so cute and peaceful like this– devoid of worries and stress. Seungmin smiles fondly, settling his backpack on the floor and heading for the window to shut the blinds closed so the sunlight won't filter in and bother Hyunjin's sleep. Seungmin fixes the hem of Hyunjin's shirt that managed to ride up in his sleep and exposing the sliver of skin on his stomach, carefully takes the book down and attempts to do the same with Hyunjin's airpods. He's halfway into pulling the airpods off when Hyunjin stirs and lolls his head to the side.

"Seungminnie?" he asks drowsily, voice husky from sleep and eyes blinking heavily before they close shut again. Warmth spreads in Seungmin's chest and the butterflies flutter pleasantly in his stomach from hearing Hyunjin's voice and from the cute sight.

"Hi," Seungmin greets softly, pressing his lips onto Hyunjin's forehead. Hyunjin gives a sleepy smile, his hands blindly searching for something until they grab Seungmin's arm.

"Come 'ere," he slurs. "Need to feel you." Seungmin coos but does as he was told, carefully climbing the couch and lying on top of Hyunjin. Seungmin finds a comfortable position within seconds, lying his head on Hyunjin's chest and pressing his ear on it to listen to Hyunjin's steady heartbeat. Hyunjin feels so warm, and he smells so nice and slowly, calmness seeps into Seungmin's being. He feels himself relaxing in Hyunjin's embrace. Seungmin sighs in contentment at being with Hyunjin again, closing his eyes as Hyunjin's hand goes to play with Seungmin's ear. It's a comforting gesture, one that Seungmin didn't know he liked until Hyunjin did it to him one day. Since then, Seungmin likes it when Hyunjin plays with his ear, and at this point, it has become a habit of theirs when they're cuddling like this.

They stay like that for quite a bit, content with being in each other's presence and with the comfortable silence surrounding them. After a while, Hyunjin's hands would rub Seungmin's back and then they would travel farther down to rest there. Seungmin doesn't mind it at first, but when Hyunjin starts squeezing him, Seungmin has to lift his head up to look at Hyunjin with raised eyebrow.

"Where are you touching me?"

"Where am I touching you?" Hyunjin asks back, sounding more awake than he was a few minutes ago.

"Let me rephrase that. _ Why _ are you touching my ass?"

"Ass? What ass? There is no ass," Hyunjin deadpans, his hands squeezing Seungmin's butt again. Yeap, definitely _ more _ awake if he could tease Seungmin like this.

"Hey!" Seungmin protests.

"Hey yourself, tiny."

Whatever complaints Seungmin has die in his throat as sudden surge of memories of their first date at the music festival hits him, making Seungmin incredibly soft because that was one and a half year ago. It's been that long– he's been with Hyunjin for _ that _ long, it's surreal. So without warning, Seungmin kisses the smirk off of Hyunjin's face, catching the older guy by surprise. But Hyunjin recovers quickly and kisses Seungmin back.

Hyunjin is all over him now, invading all of Seungmin's senses and it's overwhelming in the best way possible. Seungmin misses this– misses Hyunjin so much and he wants _ more _. He doesn't think he'll ever get enough of Hyunjin.

"I love you," Seungmin says in between their kisses, just as Hyunjin got Seungmin's jacket off of him and working on getting the buttons of his shirt undone next. Hyunjin smiles against Seungmin's lips, nuzzling his nose on Seungmin's cheek.

"I love you more." And then Hyunjin's lips are on Seungmin's again and suddenly Seungmin feels and breathes and tastes everything Hyunjin.

Seungmin is _ so _enamoured.

**Author's Note:**

> have a lovely and relaxing weekend! ❤❤❤


End file.
